El Cielo de Nuestros Viajes
by Keysanz
Summary: La primera vez, después de casarse, que le preguntó a Sasuke si podía acompañarlo en sus viajes, se sorprendió ante como habían acabado las cosas. Sakura siempre lo apoyaría y acompañaría porque ahora eran uno solo y la llegada del primer bebe Uchiha era la prueba de aquello.


¡Mi Contribución al mes SasuSaku!

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 _ **El Cielo de Nuestros Viajes**_

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y pequeñas gotas empezaron a precipitarse, una señal de que llovería pronto. El cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo con más fuerza, pero no pensaba dejarse ganar, no quería mostrarse débil ante él. No quería ser nuevamente una carga, quería demostrarle que podía estar a su lado.

― Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor será regresar.

― Sasuke-kun no es necesario, aún no termina… –Sakura fue interrumpida por la mirada severa del pelinegro.

―No seas imprudente – Sasuke notó enseguida como el tono de sus palabras causaron un dolor en su compañera, que en respuesta bajo el rostro. Se acercó y con un ligero agarre en el brazo, llamó su atención. –Por favor… Sakura. –dijo suavemente.

La pelirosa alzó su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke, quién intentaba esquivar su mirada con el rostro hacia un lado, pero aquello no funcionó y pudo notar aquel pequeño rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas. Sabía que a Sasuke aún se le dificultaba expresarse, pero ella lo quería y aceptaba tal y como era.

Suavemente se soltó de su agarre y tomó el rostro del Uchiha delicadamente entre sus manos, para buscar su mirada. – Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto. –le sonrió–Nuestro bebé va a estar bien. –Así, soltó su rostro y cogió su mano llevándola hasta su vientre. Adoraba ver el rostro de Sasuke cada vez que ella hacia eso; los ojos del moreno mostraban un brillo especial.

―Solo quiero protegerlos a los dos -susurró él, aún con la mano en el vientre semi-abultado de su mujer.

―Lo sé, querido. Pero conozco a mi bebé y a mi cuerpo. Así que si digo que aún podemos seguir viajando, deberías hacerme caso.–le guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba su brazo en señal de fuerza. –No por nada soy la discípula de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a su esposa, sabía lo fuerte y grandiosa que era, él mismo lo había comprobado en la guerra. Sin embargo, ella tenía que entender que él ya no podría aguantar una perdida más. Él no soportaría verla fuera de su vida y menos ahora, que esperaban la futura llegada de su primogénito.

Sakura quería demostrarle a su esposo que ella ya no era esa pequeña gennin que solía ser rescatada por su equipo, aquella que lloraba al no poder ayudar a sus amigos y que necesitaba protección siempre. Pero, de cierta forma sabía por todo lo que había pasado Sasuke y lo entendía, entendía lo que él pensaba, así que por esta vez le daría el gusto a su esposo y le haría caso.

― ¡Bueno!– Alzó sus brazos –Parece que este pequeño tiene mucha hambre, así que aceptaré tu oferta de regresar al pueblo y pasar la noche – Sakura dio vuelta para retomar el camino hacia el pueblo – Después de todo, un día de retraso no nos afectará ¿Cierto, Sasuke-kun?– Con sus manos hacia atrás, giró su rostro sonriéndole al pelinegro.

Sasuke volvió a confirmar que darse una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amado, valía la pena. Su vida ahora giraba en torno a Sakura y a su hijo, su familia. Por la que lucharía y por la que buscaría una vida en paz, sin enemigos que busquen hacerles daño. Ese era ahora el objetivo de su vida: Proteger a su pequeña familia. – Hhmm, vámonos.

La primera vez, después de casarse, que le preguntó a Sasuke si podía acompañarlo en sus viajes, se sorprendió ante como habían acabado las cosas, ese recuerdo siempre estaría presente en su mente.

 _Flashback_

― _Sasuke-kun… ¿Crees que sea posible que pueda acompañarte? – preguntó sonrojada con timidez, mientras veía como su esposo preparaba sus cosas para salir de viaje._

 _El Uchiha dejó de moverse y se mantuvo de espaldas a la peli rosa. Callado. Sin decir nada por unos segundos. –Sakura._

 _La llamada de Sasuke, la sobresaltó. Sakura seguía nerviosa pero reaccionó. –Si Sasuke-kun…_

― _Aquella vez… mencioné que no tenías nada que ver con mis pecados ¿recuerdas?_

― _Sí, lo recuerdo. – susurró. Ya imaginaba hacia dónde iban las palabras del pelinegro._

 _Sasuke dejó sus cosas, se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a Sakura._

– _Eres mi esposa. – Levantó su brazo para darle un ligero toque en la frente con sus dedos. – Ahora tú, tienes todo que ver conmigo._

 _La emoción de Sakura se manifestó con lágrimas de alegría. Para ella, ese era un gran paso por parte de Sasuke._

 _Fin del flashback_

Aquellos días en los que Sakura lloraba su ausencia o Sasuke estaba enfocado en venganza, se habían ido. Aquellos días en dónde cada uno sufría en silencio bajo su propio cielo, eran cada vez más lejanos.

Desde el día de su matrimonio, y en ese día en particular, ambos se hallaban bajo el mismo cielo; compartiendo distintas experiencias, viajando hacía donde Sasuke decidiera ir, sin importar que, Sakura siempre lo apoyaría y acompañaría, porque ahora era eran uno solo… y la llegada del primogénito Uchiha, era la prueba más grande de ello.

* * *

Debido a que no se si en Konoha existen las ecografias(?), decidí que no sabrían el sexo de Sarada. Es por eso que Sasuke y Sakura se refieren solo como bebe o hijo en general. Solo quería aclarar.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Viva el SasuSaku!


End file.
